


Bright Places

by rebecca_selene



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Jillian finds something interesting at Arlington Library.





	Bright Places

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 3 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/OhI2fyU.jpg) AND [](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile)[100words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #071: illusion

Something dislodged from one of Arlington Library’s burned books. Jillian almost ignored it, but distinguishable shapes caught her eye. An illuminated, intact town square, bright but soft like their house in Megaton.

“Anything useful?” Fawkes looked over her shoulder.

She shook her head. “A beautiful picture.”

“No doubt an illusion covering human greed.” Jillian’s widened at his uncharacteristic negativity. He winced. “Sorry.”

Her fingers tightened on the paper. “Is that what you think of our home, too? False?”

His expression softened. “No, love. Never.”

Jillian tucked the photo into her pack. “Okay. Good. Let’s see what else we can find.”


End file.
